Un futuro incierto
by IgnaciaG
Summary: Futuro en New York, ¿que tendrán que hacer Rachel y Santana cuando Tina enferme? Despues de trabajar en lo que menos pensaba ¿podra Rachel estar con Finn? La historia es Finchel pero se basa mas en las chicas


**Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Ryan Murphy y FOX :**

**I**

Era una mañana cualquiera, o por lo menos para mi lo era, mis tacones hacían ruido contra las veredas neoyorkinas, pero el ruido se perdía en las calles de la gran ciudad. Mi cartera negra, mi vestido rojo ajustado y las miles de bolsas de compras no solo atraían la mirada de miles de mujeres envidiosas, si no que también la mirada de deseo de miles de hombres, mirándome solo como un pedazo de carne.

Vivir en un departamento a unas pocas cuadras del Central Park es genial y poder ir a dar un paseo cuando me de la gana es mejor aun_._ Seguí caminando hasta llegar al departamento que comparto con Tina y Santana y como siempre la única que estaba era Tina.

-Ya llegue - grite tirando las bolsas al gran sofá – ¿Cómo te haz sentido? La verdad es que no me gustaba dejar sola a Tina mucho tiempo, en especial en su estado, pero por eso tuve que elegir este trabajo, si no, ella estaría sola todo el día.

-Ya llegaste – grito tina desde su habitación – me eh sentido bien – respondió claramente feliz - eh visto un ave por mi ventana, le eh tomado una foto para que la puedas ver tu y Santana, tenia muy lindas alas – sonreí sacando mi chaqueta del perchero, por lo único que trabajaba era por _ella, _por Tina.

- Tengo que ir a trabajar – respondí antes que se haga mucha ilusión, lo que mas le gustaba a Tina era pasar tiempo conmigo y Santana, eso y ver las aves.

- Oh, claro. No te preocupes – respondió un poco triste – voy a imprimir la foto y cuando lleguen las podemos ver en mi álbum – propuso muy feliz.

-Por supuesto – respondí apoyándola – pasare a comprar la cena por si Santana llama, para que le avises – escuche un ruido de afirmación, estaba tan apurada que ni siquiera me moleste en moverme de la entrada – y traeré semillas para que mañana las pongas en la ventana.

-¡Gracias!- grito Tina desde las profundidades del departamento, y abrí la puerta dispuesta a irme – Espera Rachel – me detuve antes de cerrar la puerta – Te quiero – sonreí.

-Yo también te quiero – cerré la puerta y nuevamente me perdí en las calles de la gran manzana.

La verdad es que no me gustaba estar en el departamento y ilusionar mucho a Tina, por eso me fui antes , además quería pasar a Central Park a despejarme. Llegue al puente y me puse a ver a mi alrededor.

-Estas son para ti – escuche y me quede quieta presenciando la escena.

_-Estas son para ti – me dijo Finn entregándome unas flores – pensé que ya que los 2 somos capitanes y todo, deberíamos escribir un dueto para las nacionales._

_-La corbata y… - Hice una pausa demasiado emocionada para hablar, estaba en New York, la ciudad de mis sueños, con el chico de mis sueños, entregándome flores – las flores ¿Central Park? _

_- Oh, es una cita de trabajo – claramente era una cita de verdad, pero no me importo mucho que no lo aceptara , la verdad es que solo me emociono más – totalmente profesional._

Abrí los ojos volviendo a la realidad y me di cuenta que la pareja de jóvenes se iban, y de repente caí en la realidad, esa cita con Finn fue cuando teníamos 17 años, han pasado 8 años desde eso y no me di cuenta. La ultima vez que vi a Finn fue hace 6 años, teníamos 19 , perdí el contacto con el cuando tuve mi gran audición para estar en Broadway, por supuesto, audición que falle.

_-Rachel no te preocupes, deben estar por llamar –me decía Kurt por cuarta vez en la tarde - que no te llamen no significa que no lo hallas conseguido._

_-Esta bien – respondí nerviosa sentándome en el sofá – creo que tienes razón, esperare a que llamen._

_Pero esa llamada nunca llego, espere día tras día, semana tras semana, mes tras mes, pero la llamada nunca llego - ¿Tan mal lo había echo? – era lo único que me preguntaba todos los días, solo para recibir miradas de Santana y Kurt._

¿Kurt?¿Que será de su vida? 1 año después de mi fallida audición, Kurt se fue con Blaine a Londres, la verdad es que me emocione mucho por el al principio, pero después me sentía muy triste y solitaria, fue ahí cuando lo llame y me dijo que estaba dedicándose al diseño de ropa y que junto con Blaine tienen su propia tienda, muy exitosa debo agregar. Después de esa llamada nunca mas volvimos a hablar, la verdad es que sentía un poco de nostalgia al saber que había cumplido su sueño.

Cuando Kurt se fue, perdí toda comunicación con Finn, lo único que supe fue que había logrado graduarse con honores de la Universidad, lo que significaba que también había logrado cumplir su sueño, ser profesor.

Me di cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo mirando hacia la nada en el puente y si no fuera por la anciana que me pregunto la hora me abría quedado ahí, toda la tarde.

Me gusta mucho venir a Central Park, me gusta ver los niños jugar, escuchar el canto de los pájaros, sentir la brisa del viento sobre mi cara, seguí caminando mientras observaba a la gente, me gusta saber que hay mas personas con problemas y saber que no soy la única que esta sola, o que se siente sola, mejor dicho. La verdad es que vivir en New York no me ayudaba mucho cuando me sentía sola, hay mucha gente y muchas historias, muchas calles, y yo seguía sola.

Seguí caminando y me metí las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta, me gusta tener las manos calientes, la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo no hago un amigo, claro que tengo a Santana y Tina, que las adoro, pero me gustaría conectarme con otra gente, hacer reuniones y salir a comer para hablar de nuestras vidas, pero mi vida era esa, me gustaría volver a comunicarme con los del Glee Club, desde que nos graduamos no hemos hecho ninguna reunión.

Sonreí recordando a mis compañeros del Glee Club, ¿Qué estarán haciendo?.¿ Todos eran exitosos?, Kurt y Blaine tenían su propia tienda en Londres, eso lo sabia. Quinn habrá logrado graduarse de Yale? ¿logro graduarse de Yale como la mejor de su clase como ella soñaba?. Brittany logro mucho en el MIT pero ¿y después?. Y Mike ¿Qué izo después en Chicago?, Artie habrá logrado cumplir su sueño de ser director de cine? Seguramente. Puck ¿Qué paso con sus guiones?. De Mercedes nunca supe nada ¿Qué paso con sus discos? Y Sam ¿Qué habrá echo el? De Finn no se nada pero seguramente el también logro algo. La verdad es que pensar en todos ellos me deprimió un poco. Tal vez no habría sido tan malo haber vuelto a Lima para saber de ellos, pero seguramente ellos ni siquiera se acuerdan de mi.

-Aquí vamos- dije antes de subirme al ascensor de un lujoso edificio en el centro de Manhattan, subí silenciosamente y al llegar al piso, lo vi – Hola

-Hola – se acerco besándome y por supuesto que le correspondí

Cerré los ojos, no me gusta ver como me tratan, no me gusta sentirme tan asquerosa, pero yo decidí esto, nadie me obliga, pero necesito el dinero

-Wow – dijo suspirando – eres jodidamente buena – me limite a sonreír mientras me vestía.

- Fueron 2 horas – dije mirando mi reloj – son $600 dólares, solo acepto efectivo – Tome el dinero y salí rápidamente de allí para nuevamente perderme en el centro de New York.

Me llamo Rachel Berry, tengo 25 años, vivo en New York con mis mejores amigas Tina y Santana. Y soy prostituta.

**Bueno esta es la primera vez que escribo algo, hace tiempo que lo quería hacer y un día una amiga me dio la idea y me puse a escribir. Espero que les guste acepto sugerencias y comentarios sean buenos o malos.**


End file.
